


I.P.U (I PROMISE U)

by baejinstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Pink sausage, bunssodan, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, soul jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinstar/pseuds/baejinstar
Summary: “Let’s promise to celebrate my birthday again next year with me, Park Woojin.”





	I.P.U (I PROMISE U)

_Tomorrow,_  
_The day after tomorrow,_  
 _And forever_  
 _We will always be together, right?_

 

“Woojin! My birthday is getting nearer, buy me expensive stuff as a present this year okay?” Said Jihoon jokingly towards the boy who just stare at him with his confused look.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Hahah nope i’m just kidding~ you’re still being here beside me is already the best present i will ever had every year!”

 

_Me and Woojin have been dating for 5 years now, our love-hate relationship started on middle school when he confessed to me on my birthday._

_“Just staring at you from afar won’t be enough for me,_   
_Park Jihoon,_   
_Would you be my boyfriend?”_

_Since that day, we always celebrate my birthday together, my birthday has become more meaningful and special._

 

“What kind of cake should we have this year... uhm...” Woojin is in his deep thought, making Jihoon just can look at the boy fascinated by how handsome his boyfriend is, ephemeral.

 

“Anything. I’m fine with anything as long as you’re mine.” Jihoon said and smiled toward Woojin.

 

_Every year, He would promise me one things, ‘Let’s celebrate it together next year, Jihoon.’_

_This year, let’s promise again to celebrate it together next year, Woojin._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ah! I left my notebook on my drawer, i will bring it back, wait for me here Woojin!” Jihoon said while hurriedly run back towards the school.

 

“JIHOON!!”

 

_Why did my body aches so much? Why? Woojin!_

 

A loud thud of a door slammed into the room, it’s Woojin entering the room with a gloomy facial expressions.

 

“Ah Woojin it’s you! Listen, i dreamt of something weird and-“

 

“Is it you, Jihoon?” Woojin asked with his confused look.

 

“Uhmm yeah? Why are you that surprised? Oh and i dreamt that i fell into an accident and my body-“

 

“Jihoon!” Woojin shouts loudly and tried to hug his boyfriend, but he can’t.

 

“Hmm? Since when did i became untouchable?” Jihoon asked to Woojin.

 

“I... don’t know. You really did fell into an accident earlier and still unconscious on the hospital... But what are you doing here?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What... is this? This is my body? Then what am i? A ghost? But Woojin can see me right, Woojin?” said Jihoon as he remain expressionless in front of his unconscious body.

 

“Y-yeah i can but i think others can’t, but why only me?”

 

“Because we’re bond to be together, Woojin. And i think it’s because of our promises that god make us meet for celebrating my last birthday with you and-“

 

“No Jihoon, you will be by my side for tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and forever right?” Woojin said aggressively while shedding his tears that flows down a river.

 

_Woojin’s trembling hands, my unconscious body in front of my eyes, makes me realize, my life will ended soon or later._

_  
I never expect such things will happen to me, and Woojin. To us._

 

“If i think more about this, i feel like i’m the main character of a movies that body seperated from their soul! I think i will remain like this until my body start getting conscious? It felt surreal!”

 

“Hahaha, you just freaking out earlier and already smile a lot like this! I just found it funny.” Woojin said jokingly.

 

“You also teared up!” Jihoon said while pouting his mouth and crossing his arms.

 

Jihoon tried to touch Woojin, but he can’t.

 

“A soul... can’t touch anything right? Haha such a pity, i can’t touch you...”

 

“I want to get conscious quickly, getting recovered, being back to my body and celebrate my birthday next week with you!” Jihoon continues to talk.

 

“Y-yes... let’s celebrate it next week!” Woojin said while smiled but making a doubting facial expression, doubting that if it’s possible for his boyfriend to keep being alive, doubting if he can celebrate his birthday with him.

 

_Woojin knows... that i force myself to smile, and because he knows, he also force himself to smile._

_Thank you, Woojin, and i’m sorry._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Woojin! Is Jihoon still unconscious?” ask one of their friend, Jinyoung.

 

“Yes, he is!” Woojin smiled at Jinyoung, with Jihoon as a soul by his side.

 

_Am i really... a ghost? A ghost that no one can’t see except Woojin?  
Even if i do this weird dance in front of the class, no one would see me except Woojin right?_

 

_Jihoon really did, he did the butt dance that Minhyun, their classmate always does._

 

“HAHAHAHAHHAAHAH” Woojin laugh loudly, looking toward the weird-looking figure with his butt dancing.

 

“Park Woojin! Why are you laughing in the class when i’m still teaching?? Is there anything funny here??!” Said Mr. Yoon frustatedly.

 

“N-no, there’s nothing! Just continue the lesson!” Woojin said panickedly.

 

After the class ended, Woojin went to the school’s rooftop, with Jihoon. But on everyone’s eyes, it’s himself, went to the rooftop alone.

 

“Don’t laugh like what you did earlier! I just did it out of curiousity not in purposes for making you laugh at me!”

 

“I’m sorry... the laugh just comes out like that... i’m curious how will Minhyun react if he saw you dance his legendary dance!” Woojin said and trying to poke the older shoulder, he stopped, because he remember that he can’t, he can’t touch his own boyfriend.

 

“Anyway is it really because of our promises to celebrate my birthday next week? So god will have my soul around to be with you?”

 

“I hope it’s not. I hope it’s not your last birthday to celebrate. I hope it was just because we love each other, a lot.” Woojin said while lying down and looking towards the sky.

 

“Did you love me that much, Woojin? No doubt! I also love you, a lot.” Jihoon said while looking toward the younger, that only stares blankly to the sky.

 

“Woojin! Let’s hold our hands on our way home!” Jihoon said, forced his hands to touch the younger’s.

 

_Right now, I can’t touch Woojin. But i tried hard to hold the hand that i can’t touch._

_I love you, Woojin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side, always._

_But, i finally feel it, feel my body aches more and hurts more. Feel my body getting more and more weak._   
_Isn’t it weird if i suddenly die?_   
_Please, hang a little more._   
_I want to keep being alive until my birthday comes._   
_It was my promise, our promises to keep._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Woojin... i love you.” Said Jihoon while looking toward the younger build beside him.

 

_My birthday... is tomorrow. Time sure flies really fast._

 

“It’s raining so hard, i hope tomorrow would be sunny, because it’s your birthday.” Said Woojin while put his hands out, feeling the rain falls down to his hands.

 

“Yeah, if i die, i can’t celebrate mine with you.” Said Jihoon looking at the younger, forcing himself to smile.

 

“Let’s not talk about death.” Woojin said while looking back at Jihoon, also smiling.

 

“Don’t be mad, it’s just my thought.”

 

Woojin tried to hug the older’s body.

 

“Don’t think of something like that! We will always be together, right?!”

 

_His gaze, his warmness. I want to reply him with a ‘yes’ but it’s not a word that i can say just to make him feels any better._

  
_Altough we’re seperated by world due to our situation, it won’t seperate our love._

  
_I want to stay beside Woojin. But i can feel my body starting to get more weak._

  
_Please... hang a little bit more._

 

“Woojin... I want to go to this place.”

 

“Which?”

 

“Just follow me.”

 

 

They arrived at their old school, not far from their current school, it’s their middle school, that hold thousands of their memories, including the day Woojin confessed to Jihoon.

 

“Ahhh this is my seat! I miss those times so much, those times when you confessed to me here, in this class, on my birthday!” Said Jihoon excitedly not aware of what Woojin feels right now.

 

“But Woojin, i’m really happy...  
To be loved by you!” Jihoon said smiled.

 

“Stop saying things as if it’s our last day to be together!” Said Woojin.

 

“Woojin, your phone is ringing.”

 

“It’s not important right now-“

 

“Accept the call, it’s the call that tells you that i’m no longer alive.”

 

“Jihoon... Don’t do this... Please....”

 

“Park Woojin, we promise ourselves to celebrate my birthday together. I’m sorry that i can’t keep that promises.”

 

“Wait! Die? What are you saying? I will not forgive you if you just disappear like this!”

 

“I’m happy, to be yours all this time. And because of that, you need to be happier more than anyone could be. If you’re not happy, i can’t leave you peacefully.”

 

“Jihoon... please stop... with your nonsense...”

 

“We always celebrate my birthday together every year, can you promise one last thing for me?”

 

“Jihoon... no....” Said Woojin sobbing. So hard.

 

“Promise me, that you will remember me on my birthday every year. Even just a little, please remember me.”

 

“I will Jihoon... I will... but please don’t leave me alone, please...”

 

“Goodbye, Woojin. Keep your promise to remember me and let’s meet in the afterlife!”

 

“Jihoon....” Woojin kneeled down with his tears flows down to the class’s floor, feel his own body falls, and can’t do anything while watching his loved one vanishes from his eyes. Disappears just like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dad! What are we doing here?” Said the little boy in front of a tombstone.

“To keep my promise.”

“Keeping promises with flowers and cakes?”

“Yes. Today is the birthday of the boy whom i tease a lot, whom i cherish a lot, and whom i loved a lot.”

“Jihoon... I come here to keep my promises, that i will remember you on your birthday.” Said Woojin smiled, brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah hello this is my first ever fic about 2 park hope yall enjoy it!  
> ps. this story was inspired by a japanese manga titled 'Last Night' by Kurumatani Haruko


End file.
